Crux
Named after the smallest constellation, the southern cross, Crux is the only known survivor of the tribe Bawun, means the moon, which was residing at the mountain range located at the boundary of three towns, Sanrosal, Cabsao and Sila. This tribe produce best warriors because of their experience in battles and strong fundamentals in warfare, Crux is one of these warriors. He grew up with his talent and formidable power, he was eventually recruited by Sanrosal for its military agency. Background Slayer Academy: The Dark Warrior He is the main protagonist of The Dark Warrior and the story focused on his career as a soldier of Sanrosal. Slayer Academy: The Hero's Incarnation After the raging Bakunawa incidence, Crux and his fellow super elites went missing and left no trace of where they had been. on The Hero's Incarnation, he is the main antagonist of the story where he was wearing a mask to hide his identity, he founded The Moon Warriors to conduct military interference at the region, and to reacquire his old power. Eros, the protagonist on this story line was his arch-rival. The Supreme Story Line In the Supreme, he frequently spars and team up with Liardo, they both hate and promised to kill each other but openly admitted that the other one is stronger. Liardo is either his friend or enemy, despite having a time to kill each other, they didn't, this is because they don't have personal conflict and seems they just enjoying their rivalry, because of this relationship, the white devil referred them as the supreme best friends, but the two consistently denying it. Personality When he was at his younger age, he was naughty and was known to always taunt at his enemy, however as he grew up older, he slowly became more matured and serious, he rarely seen smiling or laughing and always stay calm even in a critical condition, he never shows nervous and anxiety due to emotional management trainings given to him by the tribe. Crux has a very high respect to elders and always give courtesy to them, on the other hands, he treat children and women as equal to him, this is because his tribe used to train children as early as three years old and become professional hunters and assassins at a very young age. Despite having a cold approach to his subordinates, he is always concerns about them and ready to save them even at the cost of his life. Sanrosal Military Ops Crux is very talented in combat, and at a very young age, he accomplished some of the very critical assignments given by Bawun elders. This catches the eye of Sanrosal, on which that time, strengthening its young military agency due to widespread hostilities in the region. The government of Sanrosal negotiated on the Bawun tribe on which, the Bawun tribe will send some of their best warriors including Crux in exchange of protection and support. The elders agreed on the request and sent Crux together with five additional warriors. The other warriors died some time in their missions, leaving Crux as the only remaining warrior from Bawun tribe. At a very young age of 13, Crux showed excellence on his tasks, frequently joined high class missions and got good remarks, at the age of 17, he was promoted as a captain of his own squad, though, according to military officers, he would become a captain earlier if he was old enough, though, 17 was still young for the promotion. Every mission he handled was successful putting him at the top of military excellency and came to the point that his squad was repeatedly served as the last resort. The Mt. Caramon Ambush The region was plagued by hostilities, Sanrosal's boundary at the west lies the town of Binon and in the south the town of Sila, both has territorial dispute against Sanrosal. Crux squad's successive campaign bring headache to both towns and forced them to cooperate secretly on each other. There was a report of a weapon smuggling at the Mt. Caramon, on which the weapons would use to conduct Psychological warfare, guerrilla and to arm the minorities at the southwest of Sanrosal, the government of Sanrosal immediately respond sending Crux squad to suppress it. When they arrived at the location, they saw nothing but empty containers and suddenly a fire blitz from sky fell down to incinerate them, soldiers from Binon and Sila were surrounding them, Crux and his squad manage to fight back at first due to Crux's tactical orders but they were outnumbered and has continuously undertaken one by one until Crux was the only remaining standing. At first he didn't want to get back and wanted to fight until his death, but one of his subordinate requested him to retreat for him to avenge the squad. Trivia * In The Supreme, he is less serious, this is because when it was established, his story line had ended and he was currently enjoying his life guiding and serving his region, despite of that, he show fearsome wrath to his enemies